Leni's Beloveds
by TheFawfulizedWario
Summary: This is my Valentine's Day series. Yes, I know the title's a ripoff of Lincoln's beloveds. Expect more Loud House Yuri soon. Criticism's welcome.


Chapter 1: Used and Abused

(The 16 Year Old, Leni Loud is on her way to her last period in her class, but, while she was walking, she accidentally bumped into a brown haired, normal looking teenage boy with glasses on.)

Leni: "Oh, sorry about that."

Adam: "It's alright, my name's Adam by the way."

Leni: "Oh, my name's Leni Loud. It's nice to meet you."

Adam: "It's nice to meet you too. Say, wanna go out on a date? My girlfriend broke up with me."

Leni: "Aw, that's sad, of course I wanna go."

Adam: "Meet me at Eclaire De Lune Cafe after school."

Leni: "Okay."

(After school, Leni and Adam head to Eclaire De Lune Cafe and sit down with their coffee while they talked to each other, although Leni was mostly talking to Adam.)

Leni: I also love going to Royal Woods Mall, because I love to buy some clothing and...(notices that Adam is not paying attention.) Adam, are you listening to me?"

Adam: "What? Huh? Yeah, I was."

Leni: "Good."

(While Leni continued to talk, Adam hatched an idea of what he's going to do with Leni. Later, Adam drove Leni to her house.)

Leni: "Thanks for taking me home, Adam."

Adam: "No problem, Leni."

Leni: "Hey, Adam, I have 10 siblings. Wanna meet them?"

Adam: "Oh uh, I feel like it's too early for us to see each other's family, uh, babe."

Leni: "(Ecstatic) Gasp! Oh M gosh! You just called me babe! Does that, like, mean we're an official couple?"

Adam: "Uh...sure."

Leni: "Yay! See you later, Adam. (Heads into the house and into her and Lori's room) Lori, guess what!"

Lori: "What is it, Leni?"

Leni: "I finally got a boyfriend!"

Lori: " (Ecstatic) Wow! That is literally the best news ever! I'm so happy for you, sis."

Leni: "I know! I just can't wait to go on more dates, shop together at the mall, play music, call him, shop at the mall..."

Lori: "You literally already said that."

Leni: "Oh, sorry."

(The next day, Adam picks up Leni from the Mall.)

Leni: "Bye, Jackie. Bye, Mandee. (She, Jackie and Mandee do their usual air kisses)."

Jackie and Mandee: "Bye, Leni."

(Leni enters Adam's car.)

Leni: Hey, Adam. Like, do you wanna meet my siblings now?"

Adam: "Yeah, sorry I don't want to see your family, uh, babe. I'm kinda shy like that..."

Leni: "Oh, no worries! There'll be plenty of time to meet all of them."

Adam: "Okay."

(A few days later, Leni went out of her music class with her friends a text saying 'Hey bb. I miss u, come c me at the park after school' popped up on her phone.)

Leni: "(Confused) Wait a minute! Adam didn't talk to me for the last few days, and NOW he want to see me?"

Mandee: "HE MUST BE THROWING A SURPRISE PARTY FOR YOU!"

Leni: "Really?"

Carol: "Or he doesn't really like you."

Leni: "Why?"

Carol: "Experienced it with my boyfriend before."

Dana: "Mine too."

Sam: "Same."

Becky: "You should do something special for him, like baking!"

Jackie: "And playing music, that's how I got Mandee to date me."

Mazzy: "Also, that's how I got Becky to be my girlfriend."

Leni: "I'll bake him a pie. Luan taught me how, so I got this."

Mazzy: "Good luck, Leni."

(Leni heads off to the Park with a horribly disfigured plum pie and a big black music case in her hands. But, lo and behold, she sees Adam with another girl named Rebecca Stalemann.)

Leni: "Adam? (Approaches her "boyfriend")"

Adam: "Leni? What are you doing here?"

Leni: "Silly! I got your text! You told me to meet you here. Am I early for the surprise party? Thanks for coming, Rebecca."

Rebecca: "Oh hohoho! Oh hun, you went through a whole week pretending to date this idiot?"

(Leni's smile turned into a frown.)

Leni: "Pretend?"

Adam: "Look, Leni. I only asked you out to make Rebecca jealous. We went out, but now we're back together. So...I don't need you anymore. I don't know why you got that text. that was intended for Rebecca."

Leni: " (Tearing up) Bu..but you said you loved me."

Rebecca: "I must say, hun. It was a smart move to dupe the dumbest girl in school. But then again, it's not hard to trick Leni Loud."

Leni: "Adam! I made you a pie! I worked hard on it. It's plum! And I was going to play some music as well!"

(Adam jumps back, away from Leni.)

Adam: "I'm allergic to plums! You tying to kill me!?"

Rebecca: "And I hate the music from your class due to the decision the staff made in your music class like tolerating gays and dumbasses like you and your friends!"

Leni: "I-I-I didn't know! (cries)"

(Rebecca knocks the pie off of Leni's hands, making it splatter all on her dress.)

Adam and Rebecca: "Get away from us, you retard."

(Adam and Rebecca walk away, while Leni sits on a bench, crying her eyes out. She was used and abused like a toy. Sam, Carol and Dana come over to check on Leni.)

Sam: "Hey, Leni! How was it?"

Leni: "Worst surprise party ever, it all started like this..."

(After Leni told them what happened, the five girls feel sympathy for her.)

Dana: "Awww, poor thing."

Carol: "I told you that would happen."

Leni: "I'm sorry, Carol, but now I have no other lovers. (Continues crying)"

Dana: "Could we be lovers?"

Leni: "Really? You mean that?"

Carol, Dana and Sam: "Yeah!"

Leni: "YAY! Wanna head out on a date and go to the movies later?"

Carol: "Yeah."

Sam: "Sure."

Dana: "Why not?"

Leni: "YAY!"

(Leni and her new lovers took a walk across the park, went out to Giovanni Chang's Italian Chinese Bistro for dinner and head to the movies to go see Forrest Gump in Spiel Cinemas, but, alas, the girls see Rebecca and Adam in the movies on the top row.)

Adam: "Looks like the retard's now gay."

Rebecca: "I know, right. And that is a sin! God won't accept that homo plague they call "love". Something's not right."

Adam: "But still, we gotta enjoy the movie."

Rebecca: "You're right. We already picked on the gay, blonde haired retard enough."

Leni: "I love you, girls!"

Carol, Sam and Dana: "We love you too, Leni!"

(The girls lean in towards each other and start kissing each other on the lips and cheeks. Lori notices this and smiled.)

Lori: "I'm literally so proud of you, Leni."

Trivia:

\- Some of the stories are based on Deviantart pictures like this one based off of Used and Abused (Credit to JFMStudios).

\- There'll also be episodes from the Canon show as well.

\- This series is also not canon to The Loud House in any shape or form, just like in Kirby of Royal Woods. Like, I made Leni and her friends from the canon show into music (If you ask why, it's because I think giving Leni and her friends an interest in music kind of makes them more original and creative for story ideas. That and I kind of have a fetish for females playing instruments.) and I made Sully, Sam and Mazzy Leni's friends as well. (And before you make any assumptions that I'm a woke SJW and that I hate Christians, hear me out. I may put in some lines that mock the woke clowns (SJWs) as well as Moral Guardians and the Annoying side of the Anti SJW Community, and I'm not gonna mark all Christians (or any other religious group) as evil because of a couple of characters (hell, I may put in a Christian character as a good guy who supports Leni and her harem's sexualities.).

\- Eclaire De Lune Cafe was a reference to Claude Debussy's famous Claire De Lune from Suite Bergamasque.

Ships:

\- Lori X Bobby

\- Leni X Carol X Sam X Dana

\- Luna X Chaz

\- Luan X Benny (Tho I still don't ship them TBH)

\- Lynn Jr. X Margo

\- Clyde X Penelope

\- Lincoln X Stella

\- Mazzy X Becky

\- Jackie X Mandee


End file.
